Hetalia Meets Shakespeare: Julius Caesar
by ShaddowLugia
Summary: Turkey, Japan, Greece, and France star in Act 1, Scene 2 of Julius Caesar. One-shot.


Author Note: I do not own Julius Caesar, or Hetalia: Axis Powers. So, this is an English 3-4 assignment for our Julius Caesar unit. It's a parody of JC, and I made mine with some Hetalia characters "acting out" a part from Act 1, Scene 2, when Cassius is talking to Brutus and saying "why should Caesar be better than you?" I'm a fan of Shakespeare, so I'm kinda disappointed that there's no Julius Caesar here on FanFiction. I mean, it would be difficult to write one, but still... In case you're wondering, I got an A on the assignment. I decided to post this for your entertainment. I hope you like it! :D

**Cast of Characters:**

Turkey as Cassius

Japan as Brutus

Greece as Caesar

France as Antony

Cuba as Casca

Austria as Cicero

Hungary as Calphurnia

**Act 1, Scene 2, Lines 27-215**

**...**

**Turkey:** Hey, Japan! Are you going to watch the Olympics?

**Japan:** No.

**Turkey:** Are you sure? You should come.

**Japan:** I don't like sports much. I'm not interested in the Olympics like France. But don't let me stop you from going. I'll leave.

**Turkey:** You know, I've been watching you lately. You've been less friendly to me and acting like a stranger. And I'm your best friend!

**Japan:** Don't take it the wrong way. I'm just so confused with myself. I have been proccupied with my own troubles and conflicted emotions. This shouldn't affect my friends, and you're one of my closest friends, Turkey. Don't think much of it, other than that I'm so down I've forgotten about others.

**Turkey:** I guess I didn't understand what you were going through and left my own thoughts to myself. Can you see how you look?

**Japan:** No, Turkey. I can only see myself in my reflection.

**Turkey:** That's too bad. It sucks that you can't see how awesome you are. Lots of the other countries are talking about you and how terrible the world government is. Everyone wishes you could see better.

**Japan:** What trouble are you trying to get me in, Turkey? Why do you want me to see myself as something I'm not?

**Turkey:** I'll tell you, Japan. I'm going to be your mirror, so you'll see yourself as you really are inside. And don't think I'm lying, either. I don't make our friendship worthless by saying I'm everyone's best friend. And if I drunkenly say we're best friends, then go ahead and say I'm not trustworthy.

***Trumpets and shouting***

**Japan: **Why is everyone cheering? I hope they haven't made Greece king.

**Turkey:** Really? Are you afraid they will make Greece the king?

**Japan:** Well, no. Greece is one of my best friends. But what are you keeping me here for? Do you need to tell me something? You know I'd do anything for the good of the world.

**Turkey:** I know this about you. You're an honorable and trustworthy person. In fact, I want to talk to you about honor and trust. I don't know what you and others think of life, but for me, I'd rather die than love a country that's not very important like me. I was born free like Greece. So were you, Japan. We eat as well and get through the cold winter as well as him. One time, on a cold and windy day when the river was raging, Greece dared me to swim across the river with him. As soon as he told me to, I jumped into the water with all my clothes on and yelled for him to follow. So, he did. It was difficult to swin and we had to fight against the water. We're so competitive with each other, you know, so we kept swimming across. But before we did make it all the way across, Greece called out, "Help, Turkey! I'm going to drown!" And so, I saved him and swam the rest of the way, and made it out with Greece on my back. He was very tired and cold from the water. And this guy has become a celebrity! And I'm just the guy who has to show respect to Greece whenever he so much as looks at me! In Spain, Greece had a bad fever and he was shaking. This big celebrity-he shook! He looked like a coward with his lips white and the same green eyes everyone loves were expressionless. He groaned in pain-yes he did. And with the same voice that everyone hears and admires cried, "Give me water!" like a little girl! It's shocking that someone so weak could beat the world and be a great celebrity alone.

***Shouts and trumpets***

**Japan:** Wow, more cheering. I guess they're giving more awards to Greece.

**Turkey:** Yeah, Greece acts like he's so great and everyone else is small and unimportant, and that we're all just slaves. Everyone can do what they want with their lives. It's no one's fault but our own that we're nothing. "Japan" and "Greece". What's so special about Greece? Why should he be more popular than you, Japan? Put your names together-you have a great name, too. Say them-your name is just as great to hear. Weigh them-just as heavy. Cast spells with them like England and call a curse just as terrifying as Greece. Now, in the name of God, what does Greece do to make himself so popular? This generation should be ashamed. We've lost the ability to love honorable people! Wasn't there a time when there were many people everyone loved? Up until now, people could say that it wasn't only one person that mattered in the whole world. Now, though, there's only one famous person in the world, and that's Greece. We've both heard about another Japan, your famous ancestor, who would've let the devil rule rather than a king.

**Japan:** I know that you love me, Turkey. I understand what you want me to do. What I think about all of this...well, I'll tell you some other time. For now, don't try to persuade me anymore. I'm asking you this as a friend. I'll think over what you said to me and find time for us to discuss it sometime. Until that day, think about this: I'd rather be a poor villager than call myself a country in these difficult conditions and the hard times coming up.

**Turkey: **Well, I'm glad my small words were able to make you stop and think about this issue.

***Enter Greece and his followers***

**Japan:** It looks like the Olympics are over and Greece is coming back.

**Turkey:** Hey, as they come, call Cuba over and he'll tell you if anything important happened today-you know, in his usual short-tempered way.

**Japan:** Okay. I'll do that. But look, Turkey. Greece seems to be angry right now. And everyone else is following him like puppies. Hungary looks pale and Austria's eyes are fierce and red like they were at the World Conference.

**Turkey:** Don't worry; Cuba will tell us everything that happened.

***While they talk, Greece talks to France***

**Greece:** *whispering* I want the people around me to be fat and healthy. You know, people who get enough sleep at night. Turke over there looks thin and hungry. He thinks too much. People like him are dangerous.

**France:** Oh, don't be afraid of Turkey. He's not dangerous. Really, he's a nice guy.

**Greece:** I'm not afraid of him. But if I _were_ scared of anyone, it would be Turkey. He reads a lot; he's good at observing and sees every hidden motive others have. He's not like you, France. He doesn't listen to music or smile, and when he does smile, it's in a self-mocking way. It's like he doesn't want to smile at all! He doesn't like it when others are higher than him. That's why he's dangerous. But still, I'm not afraid. I am Greece, after all! Come over here and tell me what you really think of Turkey, France.

***End Scene***

...

Well, I hope you liked it. I hope there are fans of either Hetalia or Julius Caesar who will read this. Please review! :D


End file.
